ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon (film)
Zoo Tycoon is an upcoming 3D computer-animated motion-capture buddy comedy-adventure film directed by Dave Green and produced by Adam Campbell-Sing, Chris McKay and Joe Letteri. The visual effects and performance capture, similar to that of ''The Polar Express'', were done at WETA Digital in New Zealand, who also co-produced the film. It is an international co-production between the United Kingdom, New Zealand and the United States. The film, which takes some similarities to Disney/Pixar's Toy Story and Universal's The Secret Life of Pets, features an ensemble voice cast including Ed Helms, Woody Harrelson, Steve Coogan, Eric Bana, Ken Jeong, Chris O'Dowd, John C. Reilly, Nick Kroll, Zoë Kravitz, Jordan Peele, Bill Hader and Mads Mikkelsen. Zoo Tycoon is stated for release in 2D and 3D formats on April 12, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise Taking place at the Central Park Zoo, a Raccoon named Charlie's life as a favourite animal is turned upside down when a Lion named Randall is introduced at the zoo. They are later abducted by an evil Octopus named Baron Tentachol, who leads an army of disfigured creatures determined to destroy every single zoo in the world, so they must put their quarrels aside and find out what Tentachol is planning, whilst trying to find their way home. Voice Cast *Ed Helms as Charlie, a Raccoon who is very easy-going but is overprotective of his friends when Randall comes along. *Woody Harrelson as Randall, a Lion that arrives at the Zoo, much to Charlie's dismay. He is at first volatile and uncouth, but is later shown to have a sympathetic backstory. *Mads Mikkelsen as Baron Wolfgang Von Tentachol, an evil Octopus and the main antagonist. *John C. Reilly as Joe, a Squirrel and Charlie's best friend, who leads the group the animals to find him and Randall. *Eric Bana as George, a free-spirited Koala Bear and one of Charlie's friends. *Chris O'Dowd as Norman, a Rattlesnake *Zoë Kravitz as Carla, an uninterested and cynical Skunk and one of Charlie's friends. *Bill Hader as Rocky, a Rhino *Steve Coogan as Commander Crustophsky, Baron Tentachol's bumbling right-hand Crab, who serves as a comic relief. *Ken Jeong as Buddy, a dysfunctional Penguin and Brenda's husband. *Melissa Rauch as Brenda, a dysfunctional Penguin and Buddy's wife. *Nick Kroll as Skids, an Orca Whale with a pair of monster truck-size wheels and one of Charlie's friends. *Adam Beach as Brewster, a Pig *Jordan Peele as Larry, a Hawk *Rhys Darby as Bucky, a Mole whose language only consists of the statement "I eat worms". *Buzz, a Dragonfly, who does not speak, instead speaking through visual effects. Jeff Bennett, Charlie Adler, Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Tress MacNeille, and Dee Bradley Baker provide additional animal voices, as well as human voices. Production Release Box Office Critical Response See Also *Zoo Tycoon (film)/Credits *Zoo Tycoon (film)/Gallery *Zoo Tycoon (film)/Trailers and TV Spots Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:FamilySing Entertainment Category:Warner Animation Group Category:New Zealand films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:CGI Films Category:Realistic CGI images Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:American children's films Category:English-language films Category:PG Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New York